Listen
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: T.k thinks Kari doesn't like him. He thinks she likes Davis does she? A hint of Mimato, and Sora and Tai.My first Digimon story! [Oneshot]R


A/N This is my first Digimon story I'm not a new member I have written other stories, but this is my first Digimon. I LOVE the show. So enjoy my so-called story. _I own nothing. Who knows the owner?_

T.K was walked in to Odobia High. He saw the usual in the first day in school the seniors picking on the freshmen. Luckily I'm a sophomore now I can move on with my life. Well I'm T.K a kid that is in love with a girl that will never love me back and probably will never notice me more than a friend. Well your probably wondering who stole my heart it was a girl named Kari Kamiya. _Your all thinking Tai is going to kill you. Where have I heard that before? _I have to go find Matt my older brother.

I walked past the crowd looking for my brother. He was easy to spot he was always with Tai. Tai the great leader of the Digidestined according to Davis. It's not fault he's that clueless. I knew I'd find Matt making fun or pushing freshmen. There was Matt with the rest of the gang. Everyone knew he was trying to impress Mimi. Tai was protecting Sora from getting hurt. _Why doesn't he ask her out already?_ _Where was Kari don't tell me she's with Davis again._

I liked the child of light more than a friend. I didn't dare tell her I couldn't lose her friendship it was too important. I protected her from afar. She haunts my dreams with him and her together. Also Davis is always there with Kari. She says we're both her best friends, but one of these days she has to choose. I turned around and guess who I saw _them. _I saw Davis talking to Kari. I was jealous he _is_ stealing my girl. Second I'm mad I can't even talk to her that easily.

This is how much I suffer for the love of Kari. We've been friends since we were kids. Then Davis had to come in and ruin my life. Then only thing keeping me alive is one of Kari's smiles that I get when I make her laugh. I have to get to class before I go punch Davis in the face. Just walk away T.K you're calm and cool about it.

"Hey T.J get over here" I heard Davis shout over the crowd. I can't believe after 4 years he still can't say my name. That kid and his big mouth. "T.K come here" I heard Kari say. That voice I couldn't deny it belonged to Kari. _Kari_. _Start ignoring pretending you don't hear them_. I pushed my way through the crowd. I made my way to homeroom. I walked into class which I had neither in here. We compared schedules this summer only a few classes together.

After this I had math, which I was my only good subject. I hated this teacher he had a grudge against Matt, but since Matt miraculously passed this class I was his victim. If I went to the principal it was my word against his. It's obvious who's going to win. Matt had a bad reputation that Mimi encouraged him. He heard Mimi say to Sora she liked _bad kids_. Now these days it seemed Matt went to the principal's office everyday. Blame that on Mimi.

Finally lunch arrived I was happy to see Kari and I guess Davis. I walked to my locker. "Sora I need your advice I like this guy how would I tell him" I heard her ask. "I can't just walk up to him and say I have feelings for you," she added. I recognized that voice anywhere it was Kari. "Well describe him to me" Sora said. Kari looked at Sora to see if she was serious she was. "Well um he's kind we have a great friendship, smart, nice, helpful and has beautiful eyes" I heard her say. Great she's talking about Davis.

"Then he's the guy for you" Sora replied. "Easy for you to say you haven't said anything to Tai" I said. "What makes you think that?" Sora asked me. "Well my brother and you aren't dating" Kari said. "Well I didn't say anything to him because he said it to me first he made the first move" Sora answered. T.K was shocked he could tell Kari was too she couldn't hide even though she was trying.

"Since when do and my brother date?" Kari asked. Sora blushed at the question. "Ever since last year when I left town for the weekend" said Sora. "I remember that weekend it was the end of the world for Tai even though it was 2 days" explained Kari. "Well he went and followed me across the world that's how much he missed me" Sora said. _I thought to he stuffed himself with burritos._ _Well that answers the mystery of how Tai got Sora._

T.K couldn't stand here and watch from Kari's mouth come out the word Davis. He left the scene before Kari noticed he was spying. He made his way to the Cafeteria. There was the usual the stuff you got out the garbage. _When are they going to get some real food?_ I sat in the usual table with Davis and Kari. I was ready for Kari to come any moment now and wants to talk to Davis in private. Kari finally came to talk, but it was me she wanted to talk to. A ray of hope beamed inside me.

We walked to the hallway until we were far enough from the cafeteria. "T.K I have to talk to you" said Kari. "Please don't talk to me about Davis" T.K whispered. "Davis?" said Kari. "I know you like him Kari so don't lie" I said. "It's o.k you guts make a good couple," I answered. "I don't like Davis I like someone else" Kari shouted. I turned to face Kari could that be me. "Kari who do you like" I asked anxiously. "I like you no I love you" Kari answered.

"Kari is this true?" I asked. "What you don't believe me," she said. "I believe you," I said. "Then why are you dough ting me" Kari said. "I wanted to see if it was true," I said. "Why were you thinking I liked Davis?" she asked me. "Well I heard you talking to Sora and I heard you talk about a guy," I said. "That was you and besides Davis had a big mouth and you need to listening skills," Kari said.

"Then why are you always with Davis then" I asked. "Well we made a deal we try to get the people we like jealous" Kari explained. "Well it worked you got me jealous and I got you" I said. We headed back to the cafeteria holding hands. I watched as the digidestined cheered us on. We walked to the table. "It's about time you guys got together," said Matt. "Looks who's talking Mr. I can't ask out the girl I like" I said. The rest of us laughed. Matt was blushing he took a quick glance at Mimi she was laughing too.

"Yeah I was getting bored of hanging out with you Kari no offence, but dude I was ready to start going to murder myself," Davis said. "Well T.K good luck with Kari she'll make you run across town so consider this your warning" Davis added. I had no idea what are relationship would be like I was worried if I had to ask Matt for money. I took Kari's hand and brought her back to the hallway.

"Kari since we're dating we are boyfriend and girlfriend um well you see-" began T.K. "You want to kiss me it's o.k as long as Tai doesn't kill you" she said. I kissed Kari lightly I knew it was worth the wait. It was our first kiss. I looked at Kari her cheeks turned light pink. "T.K how dare you kiss my sister" yelled Tai. Sora was trying to calm him down it wasn't working. I ran Tai was charging on me. "Kari I love you if I make it alive to school tomorrow we'll go on a date" I yelled. Then I ran fast if I wanted to see tomorrow.

A/N I tried to add humor. Sorry if you think it sucks it's my first Digimon story! SO review! I'll try writing more if you want.


End file.
